The Christmas Present
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: It is Christmas day and Ash is holding a party. During it, he mentions that he has a present for a someone that is special to him causing all the girls to be curious and interested in what it could possible be. Rated K for all ages!


The Christmas Present

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

(It's almost Christmas, don't I deserve to own something valuable?!)

Summary: It's Christmas day and everyone is giving each other presents at the Christmas party Ash is holding. The girls there notice he has a mysterious present. Who does it belong to?

* * *

The Christmas Present

* * *

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ash said to his party guests as he raised his glass of eggnog into the air. Everyone replied back by raising their glasses as well. Ash was holding a party on Christmas day and he invited all of his friends (Well, the ones that he can actually remember) to his house for a party. For the past week, his mom, Pikachu, Mr. Mime, and Ash himself have been readying the house for the arrival of everyone. So far, it has turned out quite well.

Everyone, but Mrs. Ketchum, Mr. Mime, and Professor Oak who were in the kitchen, was gathered in the living room sitting on whatever they could. Misty, May, Dawn, Casey, and Melody had all piled onto the sofa while Ritchie and Gary sat on the ends. Sakura and Anabel had both squeezed into the recliner, with Brock leaning against it. Bianca, Macey, Paul, Harrison, Tracey, Drew, and Duplica were all sitting on spare chairs in the living room. Pikachu was sitting on Misty's lap also.

"Now," he said to them all, "Let's open up the presents!" Everyone cheered loudly and headed over to the tree to get their presents.

"Oh yeah!" Ash said as he remembered something, "I got get my present I got for someone!" The girls looked at him quickly and focused on him intently.

"You got someone a present?" Misty asked.

"Well I didn't have much money to buy everyone a present," he explained, "So I went all out got a present for a special someone!"

"Special someone?" Macey asked blushing.

"Yep!" he said with a smile, "It for someone that I care deeply about! I'll be back in a moment to get it!" He left the room then, leaving the girls with blushes on their face.

"A present…" Dawn said.

"For a…" Duplica said with a growing smile.

"Special…" Casey said with a large grin.

"Someone!!" Bianca cheered. All the girls screamed happily and giggled as they thought of what present he might have gotten them. All the boys strangely looked at them.

"All right then…" Gary said a bit nervously as he held his partially unwrapped present, "I'm just going to open this over there…"

"Yeah…" Ritchie said following him, "Me too…" Soon, all the boys left the room quickly, leaving the girls alone with their wild fantasies about the present and Ash.

'_Oh Ash…_' Melody thought as she blushed and hugged herself happily, '_What did you get for me?_'

"Oh!" Anabel said to herself, "I can only imagine what Ash got for me!"

"Hey!" Sakura said, "What makes you think Ash got that present for you anyways? How do you know he didn't get that for me instead of you?"

"Because we have a closer bond than you could ever dream of!" Anabel said in a dreamy state, unaware of Sakura's anger and everyone's else sneers, "We are and will always be closer than you!"

"That's it!" Sakura said grabbing the Star of Bethlehem that was above the Nativity scene, "I'm going to take you down!"

"Not with that!" Dawn said pulling it out of her hand and putting the star back where it belonged, "It's just not right to use something like that to hurt someone."

"I suppose you're right," Sakura shrugged, and then she grabbed a clay statute of Santa Clause off the coffee table, "Now this is better! Now I'll deal with Anabel!"

"Still no!" Dawn said taking the statute and placing it back on the coffee table, "May I remind you that murder or, if you don't hit her hard enough, assault is a felony?"

"Darn the legal system!" Sakura said with a frown, "If only this was one of those weird places like Saffron City, Orre, or Louisiana, then I can get away with it!"

"Either way girls," Misty said firmly and an all-knowing tone of voice, "That present would be for me! I have no doubt about!"

"What makes you so sure that you would be getting that present?"Casey huffed.

"Well," she replied, "I just so happen to be a special someone to him! I have been with him for over 3 journeys, been in countless situations with him involving Legendary Pokémon, and I happen to have a deeper and closer friendship than anyone of you!"

"Well she's got me there," Bianca said sadly, but then she perked up, "But I kissed him! What about you? I have you done so?!"

"Well I have!" Melody said jumping in to answer the question, "And I happen to be his first! That makes me a closer special someone than any of you!"

"I've been in 2 journeys with him and a couple of occasions he has rescued me from harm while holding me in his soft warm arms!" May said, "Top that!"

"OH YEAH?!" Macey shouted angrily, trying to jump in on the situation with the older girls. Soon all the girls were caught up in a long bickering argument over who had a closer relationship with Ash.

Ash walked back into the living holding his present and he glanced at the girls as they argued. "What's going on now?" he moaned, knowing full well that this couldn't be good.

"I don't know," Brock said glanced back into the room, "It seems to be one of those signature girl moments to me."

"OH Ash!" the girls said in union as they realized he was there, "We're sorry we were fighting and we hope that would diminish your opinion of us!"

"Ah…" he said as he scratched his head, "Alright… sure." The girls quickly eyed the present he had in his hand and smiled. He didn't notice they were looking at the present, so he assumed they were looking at him, which was off putting with their strange smiles.

"What's with those scary stares and predator like smiles?" he asked nervously.

"It's nothing!" Bianca said, "It's just that we notice the present you have for that special someone you mentioned!"

"Oh yeah!" he said holding it up, "I was just about to give it to…"

"Me!" May said taking the present from abruptly, "Thank you so much for the present!"

"No way," Dawn said pulling it out of her hands quickly and hugging it tightly, "It's so obviously for me!"

"Not likely!" Misty said taking the present from her, "That special somebody he mention is me, so obviously the present is for me!"

"Well," Ash said taking back his present from Misty and addressing the three girls, "You all hold specials spots in my heart for being such great friends and rivals, however this present isn't for any of you three!"

Suddenly the three girls froze up, still having a smile on their face. "Huh?" they said to him, a bit confused on what he said.

"The present isn't for any of you," he said again. Suddenly, all three girls' expression dropped from a happy look to a sad depressed look in less then 1 second.

"Anyhow," he said moving past the three girls, "This present isn't for the rest of you, in case you are wondering." The other of the girls looked shocked. Who could possibly be so special to him?

He unwrapped the present and revealed it to be a bottle of ketchup. "Here you go Pikachu!" he said kneeling down next to his Pokémon, "Merry Christmas my special friend."

"What?!" the girls said horrified, "His Pikachu!" They watched as the Pokémon took the bottle from Ash walked out of the room with it. They all then collapsed to the ground, just completely blown away at just what happened and that their dreams for them that he would give one of them a present have come to a crushing blow.

"Alright," Gary said walking into the room, upon hearing the sound of them collapsing to the ground, "What happened?" He looked at the girls lying on the ground and shook his head.

"I have no idea what happened," Ash said, "They just hit the ground after I gave Pikachu his Christmas present!"

"Well there's something obviously wrong here!" Gary said to him, "This is the second time girls have collapsed within your area, the first time being Halloween. There is something obviously wrong here!"

"I really don't know!" he said, "Maybe if I gave them each their present that would cheer them up somehow…"

Suddenly, the girls sat up and looked at him. "Presents for us?!" they blushed, "You got something for us too?"

"Of course I did!" he said with a smile, "I was just joking before about not having enough money. Why wouldn't I give such nice girls as yourselves a present on Christmas?" They looked at him immensely with happily and dreamy eye looks before falling back onto the ground with a deep and happy sighs.

"See!?" Gary said, "It has happened it again! What are you doing that makes girls collapse?!"

* * *

Author Note: Yeah! A short story is up! Now you can all stop complaining that I am not doing anything during this time! Ha! Anyhow, you can call this story the unofficial sequel to The Girls in Costume if you like and if you read it.

Anyhow, my other two stories are still in the works and haven't been dropped. They probably won't be ready by Christmas since I put my focus on this and another story for a different website this time around. I just hope you enjoyed it.

That's pretty much it. If you liked this story and never read anything else by myself, I recommend reading my short romantic comedies: He's Mine, Following A Friend, and The Girls in Costume.

Date: 12/23/08

Until next time, this was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
